


Godric

by krissybl



Series: All of You [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1912245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissybl/pseuds/krissybl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s blood was boiling.<br/>“God damn it, Godric!” He yelled at the other man. “Do you have to pick a fight everywhere we go?”</p><p>Dean needed to just make Godric shut up.</p><p>*This story is a continuation of an AU where Jimmy Novak suffers from Dissociative Identity Disorder (multiple personalities.) This is the story of Dean and Godric. Probably best read after the main story where all of Jimmy's personalities are introduced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Deny It's Effective

Dean’s blood was boiling. He stomped up the stairs after the source of his current vexation. The shorter man opened the door of the apartment and slammed it behind himself, right in Dean’s face. Dean growled and threw the door open so hard that it bounced against the wall. When he made it inside he slammed it closed again so that the whole place shook.

“God damn it, Godric!” He yelled at the other man. “Do you have to pick a fight everywhere we go?”

“It’s not my fault the people you associate with can’t handle a little constructive criticism.” The dark haired man shouted back. 

“Constructive criticism? Constructive criticism!” Dean was pacing in front of the sofa while Godric stood behind it with his arms crossed. “It’s not constructive criticism to tell Ash that he would have a better social life if he showered and stopped dressing like a truck stop redneck!”

“Well it’s true.” Godric countered.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s true! He’s a friend. You have to learn to talk to people!” Dean stopped his pacing to point at Godric. “If Ellen didn’t own the place we would have gotten tossed out of The Roadhouse for good.” And that would have been a shame since they made Dean and Emanuel’s favorite burgers.

“And that would have been such a bad thing?” Godric practically shrieked. “It’s not exactly clean and the bartender is terrible!”

“The bartender is Jo!” Dean was sure that he was going to pop a blood vessel any second. 

“Well she’s a terrible bartender! The glasses are dirty and she only knows how to pour beer and shots. And she’s rude!” Dean was glad he was on the other side of the couch, because he would have felt terrible if Jimmy woke up to a black eye.

“Newsflash! They only serve beer and shots! It’s a burger joint not a five star restaurant.” He couldn’t seem to stop himself from striding around the couch to get right up in the other man’s face. “And it’s real rich, you calling someone else rude. You are the king of pissing people off!” 

“Well if I piss you off so much why do you hang around me!?” Godric was leaning up the extra inch so that he was almost eye to eye with Dean. 

“You… I just…I don’t...” Dean didn’t know really how to respond and he was still so angry that he was just shouting random words. “Argh!” Frustrated with Godric and with his own inability to form sentences he finally snapped. Things were going amazing with all of the alters except Godric, and he just couldn’t take the constant fighting anymore. He grabbed the shorter man by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall, hands fisted in his coat. 

“Are you going to hit me, Dean?” Godric still sounded angry but Dean saw a flash of something else in his eyes. Maybe it was fear, but it might have been closer to anticipation. 

“Do you ever stop talking?” He shouted before slamming his mouth into Godric’s and taking vicious satisfaction in the shocked sound that stuck in the other man’s throat. At first Godric was still, but after only a few seconds he anchored his hands on Dean’s chest and shoved. Dean was definitely stronger, but he was caught off guard so he lost balance and stumbled back a step. He looked up to see a feral look on the other man’s face, and he figured he may have just made a huge mistake. 

“Godric…” He was going to apologize until rough hands grabbed his shoulders and spun him around, reversing their positions. He crowded right up into Dean’s personal space and spoke almost directly against his mouth.

“You want me to stop talking? Fine!” And then Godric was on him. Hands gripped the material of Dean’s shirt, mouths mashed together and an insistent tongue worked it’s way passed shocked lips. After the surprise wore off Dean responded enthusiastically. They kissed like they fought. It was aggressive and a little bit painful, but it got their hearts racing like nothing else. After a few minutes they finally pulled back to draw in ragged breaths.

“Fuck, Godric.” Dean panted. “You’re such an ass. And you need to learn manners.” The shorter man looked like he was about to interject, but Dean wasn’t finished. “But you are God damn gorgeous when you’re angry.” There was a spark in the blue eyes that was electric. 

“I thought we were done talking.” Godric breathed the words against Dean’s lips before unexpectedly moving his head lower and biting at the juncture between Dean’s neck and shoulder.

“Oh, we are so done talking.” Dean groaned as the teeth pressed in just a little too hard and then a wet tongue darted out to smooth away the sting. Now that Dean had regained his bearings he was able to push the smaller man away and spin them once more putting Godric back against the wall. “This is a much better use of your mouth.” He crushed their lips together again and anchored his hands on Godric’s hips, digging his fingertips in with bruising force as he pushed the other man into the wall. Godric wrenched his mouth away after a minute to growl in Dean’s ear.

“And you are much more attractive when you shut up.” Any protest from Dean was silenced when Godric grabbed the back of Dean’s head and pulled him back in. Godric’s nails scraped at Dean’s scalp with the force of his grip. He used his other hand to grasp Dean’s backside and pull their hips together. Dean figured he would let the comment go. He knew Godric needed to get the last word and he was much more interested in drawing completely different sounds from the shorter man. While their tongues fought for control of the kiss Dean shoved the other man’s legs apart with his foot and insinuated his thigh between them. He pressed his weight into the contact and Godric growled into his mouth. He retaliated by sliding the hand that was on Dean’s ass around to grip Dean tightly through his jeans. 

“Shit!” Dean pulled away and drew a few shuddering breaths. “Godric, man, we gotta slow down here.” He put his hands on the wall beside the shorter man’s shoulders and pushed himself back a bit so that there was some space between them. But Godric just pushed off the wall and got right back in Dean’s space.

“Did you want to go back to shouting?” Godric asked, sounding just as breathless as Dean.

“N-no...ohh” Dean couldn’t stop the small moan that escaped as Godric ran his tongue up the length of Dean’s neck. He grabbed both of Godric’s shoulders in a firm grip. It took him a few seconds to determine if he wanted to pull him closer or push him away. Finally his brain overrode his body and he stepped back while holding Godric away from him. “No. I don’t want to go back to shouting. But I also don’t want to do something here that we are going to regret.”

“Oh, really?” Dean could see the anger seeping back into Godric’s features as the shoulders still under his hands stiffened.

“Damn it, Godric. You know that’s not what I mean.” Dean sighed and dropped his hands, taking another step back. 

“And what did you mean, Dean?” Godric crossed his arms and glared. The effect was somewhat diminished by his rumpled coat, disheveled hair and spit-slick, swollen lips. Dean had to suppress a grin, because he knew that would only make the other man angrier. 

“I mean, you drive me fucking nuts.” Godric opened his mouth to interrupt and Dean snapped “Let me finish, Godric!”

“By all means. Tell me more about how you will regret this because of how much I bother you.” Dean groaned and wiped a hand across his face in frustration.

“This is what I’m talking about. I’m not even done and you want to pick a fight.” When he saw the other man take a breath he clamped a hand over his mouth and Godric glared over Dean’s fingers. “No. I’m going to finish and you’re going to be quiet. Can I take my hand down without you interrupting me?” Godric rolled his eyes, but didn’t attempt to speak so Dean pulled his hand back. “Ok then. Like I said. You drive me nuts. You push my buttons and you pick fights about everything.” Dean took a deep breath and continued. “But as frustrating as you are, you mean a lot to me. So if you want this, its not going to happen just because I was trying to shut you the hell up.”

“You can’t deny that it was effective.” Godric pointed out. Dean laughed.

“Oh yeah. It was effective all right. And a hell of a lot more fun than shouting ourselves raw and stomping off to our rooms.” Dean grinned. “But it’s not exactly healthy. So let’s take a time-out and maybe give it another shot when we don’t want to tear each other’s heads off.” Godric sighed as if he were making some painful compromise. 

“And you say I’m difficult?” Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, Winchester. We’ll do it your way. But I doubt it will be as fun.” Dean laughed again.

“Trust me. It will be plenty fun. Now sit your grumpy ass down and find something to watch. I’m going to get us some drinks from the kitchen.” He didn’t wait for a reply. He was too busy reveling in actually winning an argument with Godric and he didn't want to push his luck by sticking around. When he came back with the drinks and sat on the couch he saw that Godric had turned on one of those stupid procedural cop shows. “Oh, come on man. You know I hate these stupid shows. They’re all the same.” He whined as he handed Godric a drink.

“Did you, or did you not, tell me to find something to watch?” The dark haired man raised an eyebrow at him. “I found this. I’m just doing what you asked.” 

“Ugh, fine. We’ll watch the stupid show. But if you start arguing with the characters on screen again, I’m leaving.” Dean took a drink and settled down on the couch. He had chosen the seat in the middle and shifted just a little closer to Godric.

“I’ll try not to. That’s the best I can offer.” And as Godric got comfortable Dean noticed that he shifted a bit closer as well. Dean grinned and switched his eyes to the screen. Within minutes Godric started pointing out all the flaws in the accuracy of the show and determined that every one of the characters was useless and insisted that nobody could solve crimes that way. Dean decided to pick his battles and quit while he was ahead. He had made some unexpected progress and he was determined to enjoy it. So, he just smiled and wrapped an arm around Godric’s shoulder, nodding in agreement to whatever flaw the shorter man felt compelled to point out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the other alter stories, this first chapter takes place within the timeline of the original story. The following chapters will take place after.


	2. Today Sucks

Jimmy was frustrated. A high school football player had gotten into a car accident. He was fine, but he had to stay in the hospital for a few days. That meant unruly jocks and simpering cheerleaders. When the nurses kicked them out of the patient’s room they all decided that the hospital shop would be the place to congregate. He had spent the day following them around, putting back misplaced merchandise and snatching fragile items out of the fumbling hands of hormone drenched idiot boys. By the time security finally showed up to usher them out of the hospital Jimmy had a tension headache and was itching to get home. 

If he thought things would be better when he did, he was sorely disappointed. As soon as he put his keys down his phone buzzed alerting him that he had a text. 

_Working late. Stupid old buick. Eat without me._

Jimmy sighed. Dean had been fighting with the engine of the old car for over a week now. Sometime after Dean had started working there Singer’s Scrapyard had become Singer’s Scrap and Service, adding a mechanic shop so that they could bring in more work. Bobby’s business was doing better than ever, and Dean enjoyed it most of the time. But dealing with car owners could be a lot more frustrating than just dealing with someone trying to find a part. Jimmy remembered Dean telling him that the Buick owner was particularly difficult. He tapped out a quick reply.

_Ok. Want me to make anything for you?_

_No. Bobby’s ordering pizza. He owes me._

Jimmy put his phone down on the coffee table they had finally gotten around to buying. So much for a relaxing night at home with Dean. 

“Guess it’s just you and me for dinner tonight, Gabe.” He called to the room at large. Then he looked around in confusion as the little tan cat stayed conspicuously absent. He always came running when one of them came home. “Gabe?” He called again, starting to get a little worried. As he walked through the small apartment he heard angry meowing coming from the closed bathroom. 

“There you are.” He said as he opened the door. “How did y… son of a bitch!” Jimmy shouted as a soggy tan blur came streaking out of the bathroom and clawed at his leg before tearing off for the food dish in the kitchen. “Ow!” He yelled after the angry cat. When he looked down he could see little spots of red decorating the cuff of his pants where tiny claws had pierced through his work khakis. Jimmy could understand the cat’s frustration. Dean must have accidentally closed Gabe in the bathroom when he left for work that morning, running late and in a rush. 

He was less understanding when he took in the state of the bathroom. There was toilet paper everywhere, the bath mat was shredded, his toothbrush was in the toilet and Dean’s bathrobe was sopping wet on the floor. Gabe apparently managed to get it down off the hook on the back of the door and at some point used the toilet as a swimming pool, drenching the bathroom. Now everything needed to be cleaned and the cat needed a bath. 

“Damn it, Gabe!” He shouted towards the kitchen. The only reply was crunching as the likely starving cat emptied his dish. “Damn it, Dean.” Jimmy muttered under his breath. He knew it wasn’t the other man’s fault really, but he had already had a rough day and was growing more frustrated by the minute. Now, before he could eat dinner he had to clean the bathroom and the cat, as well as walk to the store to buy a new toothbrush. He rolled up his sleeves and headed to the kitchen to grab a trash bag for the toilet paper and bath mat. As he passed by Gabe hissed at him. “Oh, don’t get all pissed at me. I’m not the one who locked you in the bathroom.” He took in the puddle forming under the still dripping cat and added washing the kitchen and living room floors to his list. 

After forty-five minutes he had managed to clean up the wrecked mat and toilet paper. The floors were washed and he had put a load of laundry, including Dean’s robe, in the building’s shared facilities. Gabe had been in his crate so that he didn’t further mess up the apartment. Plus, he had still been hissing and swiping whenever Jimmy walked by, so he figured a time out was in order. Jimmy brought the crate with the angry cat into the bathroom and ran the warm water. After grabbing the cat shampoo from under the sink he turned the water off and opened the crate to put Gabe in the bath. After another ten minutes, some shouting from Jimmy, some yowling from Gabe and several more scratches, he had a clean, and rather crabby, cat. Once free of the towel that Jimmy was trying to dry him with he ran off and sulked under the couch. 

“Yeah, well I’ve had a bad day, too.” He told the cat as he threw the towel in the hamper. He looked down at his sopping and stained work clothes and decided a shower and change would be necessary before he went to the store. Turning the shower on to heat up, he headed to the closet to get a towel. As he climbed under the hot spray a few minutes later he sighed in relief, trying to allow some of the tension to leak out of his muscles. That was until there was a rattling in the pipes, a bang and he was suddenly hit with a spray of scalding brown water. He stumbled trying to get out of the shower, slipped on the wet floor and managed to not only slam his knee on the tub but also rip the shower curtain from the rod as he fell.

“God damn it!” He yelled from his position sprawled on the floor and tangled in the ruined shower curtain. Gabe snuck in through the half open bathroom door to meow at his hapless owner. “And what do you want?” Jimmy snapped as he lifted his head to look at the little intruder. The tiny tan menace padded over and started licking the drops of water off Jimmy’s face. “Thanks, Gabe. Just what I wanted. A gross cat tongue bath.” Jimmy sighed and dropped his head back to the floor with a thud. “Today sucks.”

Shoving Gabe off his face, Jimmy got up to try to figure out what was going on with the water. He threw on a pair of Dean’s old sweatpants and a t-shirt and padded barefoot to the laundry room. He knew that’s where the water heaters were, and he could switch the laundry into the dryer when he got there. That had been the plan anyway, until he saw the puddle of water seeping out from under the door. He rushed into the room, causing more water to spill out into the hall, and let out a string of colorful curses. Apparently the water heater had let go. He went to the washing machine and groaned as he opened it and saw all of their clothes sitting in rusty water. Jimmy dropped the lid on the washer and trudged back to his apartment to call the landlord. On the way he decided to forget about making dinner and buying a toothbrush. He would just order pizza and borrow Dean’s. He was done with today.

By the time Dean made it home, at almost ten, Jimmy was ready to burst. He had dealt with stupid teenagers, a pissed off cat, a trashed bathroom, a broken shower, ruined clothes, a grumpy landlord and a pizza place who apparently thought no onions meant extra onions, please. He was hungry, tired and his knee hurt like hell. Never mind all the stinging scratches from the ungrateful cat. So when Dean walked in, flopped on the couch and exclaimed “You would not believe the day I had.” there was no possible chance that conversation was going to go well.


	3. Finish the Night off Right

Dean was exhausted. The Buick was finally done and the dick owner would be picking it up first thing in the morning from Bobby. That damn car had fought him every step of the way. He’d broken parts, bolts and even a few wrenches on the busted down old heap. While trying to work free one particularly stubborn connection his hand slipped and he’d busted up his knuckles, too. When he finally walked up to his front door he breathed a sigh of relief. It was good to be home. He was going to relax, take a hot shower to wash the grease and frustration away and head to bed with Jimmy. Thankfully the next day was Saturday and they could sleep in. 

“You would not believe the day I had.” He said as he fell onto the couch next to Jimmy. Dean’s head fell back and he closed his eyes. He knew he needed a shower but he wanted to sit for just a few minutes first. However, after several long moments of silence from the other man he blinked his eyes open and looked over at Jimmy, who was sitting stiffly with a severe expression on his face. He wasn’t even looking at Dean. “Hey, Jimmy. What’s up?”

“Well for starters you locked Gabe in the bathroom this morning and he tore it apart. We need a new bath mat.” Jimmy’s voice was clipped.

“Oh man. I’m sorry. Was he ok?” Dean felt terrible.

“He was pissed. I have the scratches to prove it.” Jimmy waved one of his arms in demonstration.

“Shit. Sorry about that. Let me go take a shower and I’ll clean up any mess that’s left.” Dean started to get up but stopped when Jimmy spoke again.

“I already cleaned it all up. But, you can’t take a shower. The water heater is busted. And even if it wasn’t we don’t have a shower curtain.” Jimmy was finally looking at Dean and he looked angrier than Dean had ever seen him. Normally that was a face Godric made. 

“Did Gabe wreck that too?" Dean asked dropping his head into his hands. He had really been looking forward to that shower. It was apparently going to be a quick clean up with a cold washcloth.

“No. I did when I fell out of the shower.” Jimmy stated. Dean could see that he was obviously alright since he was sitting there with no visible injuries. And as tired as Dean was the image of Jimmy falling out of the shower and taking out the curtain was really funny. He tried to stop himself, but before he could he laughed.

“Oh, shit. Are you ok?” He was still chuckling and Jimmy glared at him. 

“It’s not funny! My knee hurts like hell.” The shorter man crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. It’s not funny.” Dean tried to school his features into a serious expression but his overtired brain was finding it a challenge while Jimmy sat there and pouted at him like an angry kid. “Sounds like you had a rough day, too.”

“What tipped you off?” Jimmy’s voice was getting louder. “I had a terrible day at work and all I wanted was to come home and spend time with you and Gabe. But then you’re stuck at work and Gabe was stuck in the fucking bathroom.”

“Hey, I had to work. You know I had a deadline on that car.” Dean was getting defensive as Jimmy seemed to only be getting angrier. “And I said I was sorry about Gabe. It was an accident.”

“Well that ‘accident’ meant that I got scratched to hell, had to clean the whole bathroom, do extra laundry, wash the floors in almost the whole house and now I need a new toothbrush!” Jimmy finished with a frustrated wave of his hand.

“Hold on.” Dean was puzzled. “Why did you have to wash all the floors and what did he do with your toothbrush?”

“He knocked the damn toothbrush into the toilet and then apparently decided to go for a swim because the bathroom was soaked, and so was he. And then he trailed toilet water all over the apartment!” Again, Dean knew he shouldn’t but, he laughed. “Dean!”

“Right, right. Not funny.” Dean sobered and looked at Jimmy. “Sorry.”

“You'd better be!” Jimmy was so frustrated after his awful day that he couldn’t seem to stop snapping at Dean, even though it really wasn’t his fault.

“Listen, Jimmy. I’m sorry you had a shitty day at work and that I locked the cat in the bathroom. Like I said, it was an accident.” Dean sighed. “What happened with the water heater?”

“It blew. Covered me in scalding, rusty water. Which is when I fell out of the shower and tore the curtain. It also ruined an entire load of laundry.” Jimmy was shouting at him by this point as if it was somehow Dean’s fault. He tried to reach out to Jimmy, to offer comfort, but the other man pulled away. 

“Hey. I get you had a rough day. Mine wasn’t so peachy either. But I’m just trying to help. What do you want from me?” Once again Dean’s own frustration was rising.

“Nothing.” Jimmy’s face was a blank mask.

“You know what, fine!” Dean shouted and stood up. “Your day sucked. My day sucked. Apparently Gabe’s day sucked. Let’s just finish the night off right.” And with that Dean stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door.

Throughout the whole conversation Jimmy knew he was being unfair. He was just so frustrated and on edge. He took it all out on Dean when he shouldn’t have. When Dean stormed off the anxiety of the day, and fear that Dean would stay mad, caught up with him. He slumped against the sofa.


	4. Just Shut Up

“You know what?” Dean shouted as he stormed back out of the bedroom holding the pajamas he had gone to get.

“Dean, why the hell are you shouting?” A black eyebrow arched in his direction.

“Oh, God Damn it, not you!” Dean threw his hands up in frustration. 

“Nice to see you, too. Jackass.” Godric shot back.

“Ugh. I wasn’t expecting to see you.” Dean was still itching with tension and now he also felt like an ass because he had apparently caused a slip. It only made him more irritated. 

“I fucking live here, moron.” It never took much to piss Godric off, and shouting at him when he hadn’t even done anything was a good way to do it. 

“Oh shut up, Godric.” Dean said as he headed for the bathroom to try and wipe away the grease and dirt from the shop with a cold rag. Before he made it to the door he was grabbed from behind and spun around.

“What did you say to me, Winchester?” The shorter man was right up in his face, his eyes on fire. Suddenly Dean’s traitorous mind thought of a potentially very satisfying way to expel his frustration. 

“I. Said. Shut. Up.” He whispered through clenched teeth. “You talk too much.” Godric’s eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to respond. Dean took the opportunity to shut him up. He dropped his clothes and grabbed Godric’s face, smashing their lips together and clenching fingers into short black hair. It was more like fighting than kissing. Godric bit down on Dean’s lip and gripped his hips tight enough to leave marks. Dean yanked on Godric’s hair to angle his head the way he wanted it. After a few minutes they pulled away panting.

“You know, you could have just asked.” Godric whispered against Dean’s throat between sharp bites and soothing kisses. “You didn’t have to start shouting.”

“Why are you still talking?” Dean knew it would piss the other man off, which is exactly why he said it. He was rewarded with a growl and Godric attempting to shove him against the wall. But, he was prepared for it, and he was stronger. Dean grabbed Godric’s wrists as he tried to shove at Dean. Dean smothered any protests with his hungry mouth. While they fought with tongues and lips Dean used his grip on the other man’s arms to steer him back towards the bedroom. He misjudged the distance and ended up slamming Godric’s back into the door frame. The shorter man let out a hiss of pain.

“Shit. Sorry. Didn’t mean to hurt you.” Dean panted and let go of the wrists he was still holding. But Godric just used Dean’s distraction to shove the taller man into the opposite side of the door frame. Dean grunted as his back connected with the wood.

“I thought we were done talking.” Godric breathed near Dean’s ear before biting down on the lobe. Dean hissed at the sting, but it morphed into a moan as Godric pushed into Dean with his hips. Dean pushed back and propelled them into the bedroom. As they stumbled through the door Dean’s legs knocked against Godric’s and the smaller man let out a yelp of pain.

“Damn it, your knee.” Dean reached a hand down to soothe over the area that Jimmy had injured earlier. Godric reached down for Dean’s hand so that he could pull it back up. It was Dean’s turn to cry out as he grasped onto the knuckles that had busted open on the Buick. Godric ignored Dean’s pained expression and placed the injured hand on his own waist. 

“I swear to God, Winchester. If you say anything else, that isn’t you screaming my name, I am going to seriously hurt you.” The light from the living room shone in Godric’s eyes and Dean’s breath caught at the intensity he found there. Dean groaned and slammed Godric into the bedroom wall, hands gripping his hips through his thin tshirt. He grabbed the smaller man’s legs and pulled them up around his waist, holding him pinned to the wall with hips and torso. Dean looked down their bodies where they were pressed together and saw that his hands had left dark smudges on the white tshirt. He never had gotten to clean up after work. He also saw that Godric was wearing a pair of his sweatpants. A possessive growl forced its way out of his throat at the sight.

“You know. You’re awful pushy for someone who is wearing my clothes and has my hand-prints all over them.” Dean’s voice was pitched low and Godric shivered. 

“Want the pants back?” Godric tried to sound cocky, but Dean could hear his voice break. “You’ll have to take them from me.” 

“Gladly.” Dean captured Godric’s mouth in a vicious kiss. While their mouths moved together he made sure that Godric’s arms and legs were anchored firmly around him before pulling back from the wall, turning and tipping them into the bed. He followed the momentum of the fall to grind his hips against Godric. The zipper on his jeans was digging in painfully, but he didn’t care. After a few rolls of his hips he started pulling at Godric’s clothes. The tshirt went first and he took the opportunity to bite down on the other man’s collar bone. He yanked down on the waistband of his pilfered sweatpants and found that there was nothing underneath them. “Oh, God.” He dropped the cloth on the floor and pinned Godric’s hips to the bed with his hands, leaving faint grease smudges on the pale skin.

“No need…” Godric was having trouble catching his breath as Dean moved closer to his aching shaft. “to call me God… Aah” Dean’s mouth wrapped around the very tip. “Godric will do fine.” Dean chuckled and the vibrations caused the pinned man’s hips to buck wildly. “Oh, God!”

“I prefer Dean, actually.” He grinned up the length of the squirming body beneath him.

“Funny man, huh? Shut up and take your clothes off.” Godric tugged on Dean’s shoulders trying to pull him up the bed. Dean followed but, rather than remove any of his clothing, he laid himself over bare skin and pressed down. Godric hissed as the denim of Dean’s jeans rubbed against his sensitive flesh.

“See, you’re still ordering me around.” Dean bit down slightly on the other man’s neck. “But you aren’t exactly in a position of power here.” He rolled his hips again eliciting a drawn out groan.

“Oh my God! Will you please just shut up and fuck me already!” All of Dean’s hard fought for composure flew out the window and he fell onto the filthy mouth. He forced his tongue through the parted lips for a brief, but intense kiss. When he pulled back he was breathing heavy.

“Fine.” He was already yanking his shirt off. “But only because you said please.” Dean made quick work of the rest of his clothes and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. When he climbed back in the bed he leaned in for a possessive kiss while he fumbled open the container. He maintained the kiss until the first slick finger slid in and Godric pulled back to moan against Dean’s lips. Dean worked in and out slowly before adding a second. When he moved just as slowly with the second digit as he did with the first, Godric groaned in frustration.

“I am not going to break.” He illustrated his words by forcing himself down on Dean’s fingers. “Hurry the fuck up.” 

“How do you manage to be so patronizing with my fingers up your ass?” Dean asked even as he complied with the request. After the addition of a little extra slickness he added a third finger and scissored them as quickly as he could.

“It’s a… oh yeah…” Godric was writhing faster on Dean’s hand. “Gift. Fuck. I’m good. Let’s go.” He groaned as Dean withdrew his fingers.

“You have such a filthy mouth.” Dean whispered against parted lips as he lined himself up.

“You...oh…” Dean pressed forward and Godric stumbled on his words. “You fu-fucking love it.” 

“God help me, I do.” Dean whispered into Godric’s neck as he was finally fully sheathed. He stayed still for several long moments to make sure the other man could adjust to being filled.

“You’re going to need God’s help if you don’t fucking move.” Godric’s legs wrapped around Dean’s waist. He settled his heels on the other man’s back and leveraged himself up, urging Dean to move. 

“You have got to be…” Dean’s words were broken up as he pulled back “the mouthiest little shit…” and slammed forward. “with a dick up his ass…” back out. “that has ever existed.” and forward again as hard as he thought he could without hurting the other man.

“And you…” Godric grunted as Dean thrust in again. “are still...unh… going too slow.” Dean had finally had enough of being ordered around. He pushed himself up and moved Godric’s legs onto his shoulders. Bending the other man almost in half he started up a punishing rhythm, relishing the sound of Godric’s breaths punching out of his chest with the force of it. 

“Better?” Dean was breathing heavy with the effort of keeping up the demanding pace.

“Oh, God. Dean...yes!” Godric had moved a hand to his own shaft to stroke it in time with Dean’s thrusts. His dark hair was a wreck and sticking to his sweaty temples. Dean watched the pale fingers moving quickly over heated flesh. On either side he could still make out the faint smudges that his hands had left. When Godric let out a string of filthy moans that may have contained the words “Dean” and “fuck” and “please” Dean knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He varied his angle by small degrees until Godric screamed and he knew he had the exact right spot. Dean snapped his hips as hard as he could until Godric shouted “Dean!” and he saw strands of white decorating the sweaty chest. A few more stuttered thrusts into the constricting heat and Dean was gone. 

“Fuck. Godric!” Dean’s release was so intense it was almost painful. When all the spasms had passed he collapsed onto the sweaty man beneath him.


	5. Happy to Follow

“Ugh. Off, Winchester.” Godric shoved at Dean’s shoulder until he rolled to the side. “You’re heavy and I need a shower.” Dean laughed loudly. “What’s so funny, chuckles?”

“Two things.” Dean said through his laughter. “One. That you can still be such a little prick after getting pounded into the mattress.” He stopped to take a few breaths, still trying to recover. “And two. You can’t take a shower. Water heater is busted.” 

“What!?” Dean laughed again at the indignation in the other man’s voice.

“Yup. Sorry your highness. It’s cold sponge baths for the both of us.” He leaned over and kissed the adorable scowl. Godric momentarily forgot his annoyance as he slipped his tongue out to move with Dean’s. “Mmm. You are so much more pleasant when your mouth is occupied.” Dean grinned, thoroughly enjoying the renewed frown.

“And I like you more when you’re doing as I say.” Godric climbed out of bed and headed for the door. “Let’s go. Help me clean up so I can go to sleep.”

“Yes, sir.” Dean laughed as he followed after, grinning when he saw the dark fingerprints on pale hips. As they walked through the living room Dean saw Gabe peek his sleepy head up from his cat bed in the corner. “Go back to sleep, fuzzball. You’ve caused enough trouble today.” The fuzzball in question responded by yawning and turning his back to the room.

“You know, crazy people talk to animals.” Godric shot over his shoulder. 

“Well, we already know I’m crazy. I put up with you.” Dean grinned as Godric rolled his eyes at him. After cleaning up they headed back to the bedroom where Godric continued to grumble about the broken water heater as he slipped back into Dean’s sweatpants, leaving the grease stained shirt on the floor. Dean smiled fondly at him as he put on a fresh pair of boxers and climbed into bed with the other man. 

“Now, no more talking. I want to sleep.” Godric proclaimed. Dean just grinned and kissed the nape of the pale neck in front of him. He knew that he and Jimmy would have some talking to do tomorrow, but for tonight he was just going to enjoy the afterglow. Wrapping the smaller man up in his arms, Dean was asleep within the space of a few contented breaths. 

-

Dean awoke to a quiet groan from the other side of the bed. He blinked his eyes open and saw the dark haired man sitting up and stretching with a puzzled frown on his face. 

“Uh. Morning, Jimmy.” Dean said hesitantly.

“Why am I so sore?” Jimmy asked. “I know I fell yesterday, but I didn’t think I hurt myself this bad.”

“About that.” Dean sat up, too. “That would be my fault. Well, mine and Godric’s.” Dean dropped his gaze to his lap. He felt really terrible now. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time. Especially with the way Godric was goading him to go harder, faster, rougher. But looking at the pained expression on Jimmy’s face now made his stomach queasy.

“Oh.” Was all Jimmy said. 

“Shit. Man, I’m sorry. We were shouting at each other and I went to go get a change of clothes and when I came back out he was here and I was still kind of pissed off. We started bickering, and he is kind of a pushy bastard. It was the first time with him and I didn’t know he’d ask for it rough like that. And I was so worked up I wasn’t thinking straight. I should have been more gentle. I didn’t think how it would affect you in the morning and, damn it. I just...I’m sorry…” Dean trailed off lamely, staring at his hands. 

“Interesting.” Jimmy said. His face was expressionless and Dean was practically crawling out of his skin waiting to see what else he was going to say.

“Ok. so…” Dean prodded. “How pissed are you?” 

“I’m not really.” Jimmy said and looked at Dean. “Just processing really. I mean the slip was totally my fault. I was so aggravated and I took it out on you, when your day had been just as stressful as mine. Life has been so peaceful lately and I haven’t been that agitated in a long time. I’m upset with myself that Godric came through when I should have just coped better. But I’m not upset with you.” Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

“Really?” He wanted to be absolutely sure. He didn’t mind groveling if he needed to. But Jimmy just nodded and gifted Dean with a small smile.

“Yeah. I mean you were stressed. And it’s not like Godric was the one who had a crappy day. I’m sore, but it’s not totally unpleasant. And I obviously got a good night’s sleep because I feel much better today.” He paused and stretched again. “Of course, the next time I’m this sore afterwards, I’d like to actually be there for the main event.” He grinned at Dean’s dumbfounded expression. 

“You’re fricken’ amazing.” Dean said in an awed voice. Jimmy laughed. And then his stomach made it’s presence known with a loud gurgling.

“Well you can thank me by taking me to breakfast. The stupid pizza place screwed up my order and I didn’t eat dinner.” Jimmy climbed out of bed and started gathering clothes. “Then you can drive me to the store so I can get a new toothbrush. Oh, and a bath mat and shower curtain. Plus you need a new bathrobe. It was in with the laundry that got ruined by the rusty water.”

“Deal” Dean said and hopped out of bed. When he got to his feet he groaned. Jimmy wasn’t the only one who was sore from Godric’s enthusiasm.

“Plus we should probably get something for Gabe.” Jimmy grinned at Dean. “You have some serious groveling to do to make up for locking him in the bathroom all day.”

“Sure thing.” Dean grinned as he got dressed. While he gathered up his shoes and socks he marveled at the miracle that was Jimmy. Sure he still had a slip every now and then, but he was nearly indistinguishable from the timid man that Dean had met in the hospital. He was confident, had a full time job, was looking into going back to school and had an amazing ability to bounce back from a slip. Something that a half a year ago would have left him ashamed and depressed. 

Dean had grown to care about the fragile soul he met in the hospital. He had fallen in love with the man who fought to get better. And now he found that he was absolutely head over heels for the strong, self-assured individual that was currently waiting, a little impatiently, by their front door. When he was ready to go he stopped Jimmy from walking out with a hand on his shoulder. When the shorter man turned, Dean grabbed him around the waist and pulled him in for a deep, thorough kiss. When he finally let go, Jimmy stepped back with a slightly dazed expression.

“What was that for?” He asked, smiling.

“Just because I love you.” Dean grinned when the pale cheeks flushed ever so slightly.

“I love you, too, Dean. Now let’s go get breakfast. I’m starving.” Jimmy led the way out of the apartment and Dean went after, happy to follow when he was so used to leading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make me smile. It should be Levi up next, and hopefully in a more timely manner than Godric's story.


End file.
